paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
История обновлений PAYDAY: The Heist
Патч 22 22 Декабря, 2012 Патч 21 13 Декабря, 2012 'Маски' 'Рождество' 'PayDay секрет' 'Достижения' First World Bank Патч 20 14 Ноября, 2012 'Основное' Патч 19 6 Ноября, 2012 Патч 18 18 Октября, 2012 Патч 17 28 Сентября, 2012 'Сетевое' 'Основное' Патч 16 10 Сентября, 2012 Патч 15 21 Августа, 2012 Патч 14 8 Августа, 2012 Патч 13 7 Августа, 2012 Патч 12 27 Июля, 2012 'Diamond Heist' Патч 11 26 Июля, 2012 Патч 10 Патч 9 Патч 8 18 Мая, 2012 Патч 7 16 Мая, 2012 'Особенности' 'Исправление багов' Патч 6 6 Апреля, 2012 * НОВАЯ тактика SWAT на всех уровнях * НОВЫЕ эфеты крови,взрывов и стрельбы. * Новый урон от взрывов. * НОВЫЙ уровень сложности Overkill +145 для людей достигших 145 ого уровня и обладающих стальными яйцами. * Новые случайные события во всех ограблениях, которые будут удивлять вас как никогда раньше. * Новые случайные события специально для сложности Overkill 145+ на каждом ограблении. * НОВЫЕ достижения, и достижения в Steam. ** 4х летний срок: на уровне 145.Теперь все достигшие 145 уровня будут получать маски президентов! ** Bank on me: награда за прохождение First World Bank на Overkill 145+. ** Hills street blues: награда за прохождение Heat Street на Overkill 145+ . ** Brush with death: награда за прохождение Panic Room на Overkill 145+ . ** Beat the shield: награда за прохождение Green Bridge на Overkill 145+ . ** Bad code:награда за прохождение Diamond Heist на Overkill 145+. ** Lots of pigs, but no pigs: награда за прохождение Slaughterhouse на Overkill 145+ . ** You are GOLDEN!: награда за прохождение всех миссий на сложности Overkill 145+.Также они получают золотые маски 145+.Браво! * Новые опции (Только на PC) по многочисленным просьбам теперь игроки могут изменять свой FOV (field of view/угол обзора) от 60 до 100. Изменяется в меню графических настроек. * HALL OF FAME (PC ONLY) 200 самых преданных игроков ждет сюрприз! В занк нашей признательности сообществу именна 200 игроков будут увековеченны в игре.Где они могут быть? * WORLDWIDE SUCCESS RATE в Payday теперь можно узнать процент выполнения миссий на всех сложностях, в меню выбора ограбления. * Новая анимация движения, теперь персонажи будут двигаться как никогда оффигенно, а на Diamond Heist у гостей вечеринки новые танцевальные достижения(Но мы все равно испортим вечеринку). * Обновлен HUD теперь будут видны имена игроков. * Новая музыка у диджея в Diamond Heist теперь нормальная музыка. * Новые опции в настройке мыши. Исправление багов * Улучшен сетевой код. * Устранена задержка после окончания ограбления. * Исправленны багги с "осезанием" мира на всех уровнях. * Исправленны движения AI в Diamond Heist. * Исправлен баг когда враги не видели вас в Slaughterhouse. * Исправленн LOD (level of detail) на некоторых ограблениях. * Исправленн большой красный брилиант в Diamond Heist. * Исправлены сбои при выходе из мультиплеера. * Исправлены некоторые редкие вылеты. * Исправлен баг Cloaker кторый не атаковал игроков. * Исправлен баг Cloaker который не подбегал к игрокам. * Исправленна регулировка яркости которая ранее не всегда корректно работала. * Исправлены снайперы среляющие сквозь стены в Panic Room. Баланс * Время между повторной спец-атакой Taser увеличенно. Разное * У дробовиков новая, более реалистичная анимация перезарядки. * Улучшение графики в некоторых ограблениях. Патч 5 *Фикс для пользователей NVIDIA *Исправленно отключения Steam *Теперь PAYDAY может работать в автономном режиме *Исправлены сбои в Diamond Heist *Оптимизированнй FPS *Исправлен баг со входом в начатую игру на Slaughterhouse. Патч 4 15 Декабря, 2011 'Особенности' *Фильтр серверов по сложность *Добавлена возможность включения/выключения входа в начатую игру *Возможность установки минимальной репутации необходимой для подключения к серверу 'Исправление багов' *Теперь бульдозер перестает чувствовать себя Алиной Кабаевой(Перестает делать акробатические трюки типа прыжка в сторону) *Исправлен баг со сбросом таймера на оборудовании 'Улучшения' *Теперь сложность Overkill стал еще оверкильние(путем усложнения стратегии AI) *Вражеский ИИ реагирует быстрее *Враги не останавливаются при перемещении на большие дистанции Патч 3 9 Сентября, 2011 *Добавлена возможность подключения в начатую игру *Добавлен новогодний подарок *Улучшен интелект AI *Новые события и тактика врага *AI и противники выбирают лучшие укрытия и траекторию стрельбы. *Для врагов добавлены новые акробатические движения, и выполняя их они могут в вас стрелять. *AI и враги лучше прячутся в движении *AI и враги лучше соокрдинированы *AI теперь ходят в ногу с игроком-человеком *Плавная и менее глюченная анимация перемещения *У ботов теперь есть отдача *AI теперь переключаются между оружием соответственно обстановке *У AI больше нет "муравьев в штанах" (они больше не двигаются взад вперед на месте) *Добавленны графические настройки в меню *Сглаживание от 0 до X16 *V-Sync вкл/выкл *А. А. вкл / выкл *Улучшенное освещение вкл/выкл *Детализация анимации *Разрешение больше подходящее для ноутбуков *AlienwareFX включения / выключения (для компьютеров Alienware) *Добавленно 8 цветовых гамм *4 маски Beef *улучшен код сети Небольшие изменения *На Slaughterhouse и Diamond Heist доступен уровень сложности Normal *Улучшенный сценарий одиночной игры *Теперь иконки игроков мигают когда они говорят в голосовой чат *Теперь в меню можно отслеживать ход выполнения испытаний *Улучшена слышимость игроков *Исправлены вылеты *Исправлен Баг с дрелью когда несколько человек могли "перемотать" время взлома *Иправлен баг со сменой персонажев при обмене *Bаin теперь правильно называет оборудование в Panic Room *Теперь для всех звуков есть ползунки в меню *Добавлена огромная зубная щетка в Panic Room Патч 2 4 Ноября, 2011 *Проблемы с установкой драйверов BF3 рендер 3 кадров вместо 1 на видеокартах Nvidia (Причина в лаге мыши, залагивании в других играх) исправлены и вернуты к 1. *Новая система поддержки патчей на 10-20 мб максимум (извините. для этого потребовалось время и тестирование) *Перезапуск голосового чата (испортился во время тестирования "Нажать для разговора") *"Нажать для разговора" - теперь отображается клавиша - по умолчанию включено *Отображение основных исправлений и подсказок *Опция переключения Crouch *Текстовый чат в конце на экране ограбления *Исправлено перегревание лаптопа *Уменьшение Интернет-траффика из-за проблем с рассинхронизацией (всё еще будет у людей с большим пингом) *Добавлен фильтр Steam сервер в диапозоне: близко, далеко, весь мир *Исправлен баг с отключением мыши в меню паузы *Более низкая частота кадров(для старых компютеров) *Сообщенее от Syeam в меню загрузки *Остановка игры в одиночной игре с помощью ESC *Alienware Command Center исправлен черный экран загрузки *Исправлено случайное падение игры *Заглушение игроков в опциях *У AI есть полный набор анимаций *AI команды более агресивны Патч 1 22 Октября, 2011 *Все вопросы по USB *Проблемы с PhysX *Кнопка на Чавеза на PS3 *НОВАЯ ФИШКА 1 - В лобби показывается количетсво игроков в сети из Steam